Naruto Got Game!
by Angst Faerie
Summary: This takes place in two different schools where everything gets settled on the basketball court. Rated for drug use, sexual situations, forms of self-harm, high school drama, also yaoi, yuri, and het, many pairings, main: NaruxSasu, ShikaxCho. *REVISED*
1. Prologue: Two Different Paths

Title: Naruto Got Game!

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but Gamakichi is based on the school of an Original RPG on live journal created and owned by my sister and me.

Notes: This takes place in two different schools where everything gets settled on the court. Rated for drug use, sexual situations, drama, and everything else you run into in a high school situation. It will also involve yaoi, yuri, and het as relationships begin to progress. Basically if you're not up to the things dealt with in high school then don't read this.

This is a rewrite because I was so dissatisfied with the original work. The story will take place in two main POV's Naruto and Shikamaru, (Chouji and Sasuke will also have major parts) as they find themselves during their high school years. Main pairings will be NarutoxSasuke and ShikamaruxChouji, not necessarily in that order.

.

Prologue: Two Different Paths

.

_Shikamaru looked up at the clock, they only had a quarter to go and things weren't looking that great. The score was tied 42 to 42 and they needed a plan if they wanted to win this. "Captain I don't think we're going to make this." Shika heard someone say from behind him. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands together. He just needed to think, in this state he was only vaguely aware of the looks he was getting from the team. They were depending on him, what he lacked in skills he made up when it came to calling the plays._

_.  
_

"_I think I got it." He said as he opened his eyes. Shika noticed a certain teammate's eyes were not on him and wasn't too surprised as Shikamaru told them the play. Of course it wouldn't work if this teammate didn't follow through, he hadn't trusted Shika up to this point but that was alright Shikamaru had already thought of this scenario and worked around it. He just needed to be himself and everything would work out. The whistle blew signaling the start of the quarter and he watched as the team made its way back on the court with only his plan and their determination to win._

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

**Present Time:**

**.  
**

Shikamaru slammed the door behind him, trying to block out his mothers screaming on the other side. He took a deep breath of the fresh summer air, looked straight ahead and smiled at his long time friend that had been waiting for him at his front gate.

.

"Your going to make us late….again!" his friend Chouji stated the obvious knowing they only had a few minutes to make it to their middle school. "Clam down Cho it's only the graduation ceremony. What can they do to us now? We are officially out of their hands." He said this as he calmly started his walk down the street.

.

"Easy for you too say, you can drone out the headmaster better then I can and I don't want a lecture before we leave." Chouji pouted as he began to follow Shika.

.

Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi had been best friends ever since elementary school, as close as they were the two were complete opposites. Shikamaru, though not very tall, was very skinny and had long black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore it up in a pony tail, a scrawl on his face, and was extremely lazy by nature.

.

Shikamaru was the type to just sleep or sit in one spot watching nothing in particular. While Shikamaru might come off as a lazy good for nothing bum at first glance he was, in reality, a genius. Shikamaru argued with his parents all the time, his father agreed with his son for the most part, but usually sided with his wife in fear of being on the receiving end of her wrath. His dad was the head scientist at a company that dealt in pharmaceutical studies and Shika's mom was a stay at home mother. His mother wasn't always a mean person; she just wanted the best for her son and pushed him and his talents when he rather not be pushed.

.

Chouji on the other hand wasn't much taller then Shikamaru but he was much heavier. He had always been the chubby kid even back in elementary school. Chouji used to be bullied a lot over his weight, Shikamaru would be the only one in class that would talk to him or even play with him. That was how the two became close in the first place. His auburn hair stood up from the top of his head in a disorderly fashion that he wore straight from his bed.

.

Chouji was the type to always have a smile on his face and took things to heart. He was always seen snacking, a nervous habit he had inherited from his dad, and he wasn't as smart as his friend but he liked to believe his IQ was average. His mother had died many years ago when he was young so he just lived with his dad. Chouji's dad ran his own Korean barbeque styled restaurant. It was nothing too special and business wasn't overwhelming it just made enough to support itself. It was enough for Chouji, and his dad to live somewhat a normal and comfortable life.

.

"Still it's good to know that this is the last day and then we are through, until the next term that is. We will officially be high school students." Shikamaru said as the view of the school gate finally came into view.

.

"Yeah, but then we still have exams to go through to actually get into the high school. Speaking of which, we are still shooting for Kyuubi right?" Chouji asked, noting the weird expression that crossed his friends face when Kyuubi was brought up, but before Shikamaru could respond the principle noticed them and began running over.

.

"What are you doing?" the older man yelled. "The ceremony starts in two minutes go get in your spots." He gave them both a rough push on the back and Shikamaru just glared at the older man.

.

"We will talk later Cho, after the ceremony." Shika gave him a smile before heading off to their spots. For some reason Chouji had the sense of dread at his words as he followed Shikamaru to watch the ceremony.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

The walk back was strangely quiet and Shikamaru felt partly to blame for it, actually he felt fully guilty for causing it. They soon arrived to his house he watched as Chouji just shrugged a goodbye and continued on his way. With a sigh Shikamaru walked into the house and was greeted by his smiling dad.

.

"Congratulations son! I heard the great news from your mother dear here. I can't believe you got in, I am so proud." Shikaku gave him a hearty smack on the back that left his son winded and annoyed.

.

"Like father like son, you'll love it at Konoha Academy. I had a blast when I went there back in my high school days. It is an elite private school so you won't be held back in the classes since only the smartest are allowed in. They are also well known for its basketball team. It's brought back the championship trophy for eleven years running. I had the honor of playing for that team, that's where I meet my long time friend Inoichi Yamanaka." Shikamaru then understood where his dad was going with this long and unimportant congratulatory speech.

.

It had to do with Shikamaru's fight with his mother earlier, he had told her that he didn't actually plan on going to Konoha, that he had only taken that exam to make her happy. Shikamaru still has intentions of going to Kyuubi with Chouji. So now she sent in his dad to talk up the school and let him know that he would be able to make new friends there. Shikamaru didn't have time for this or the patience for it.

.

So ignoring his dad Shikamaru went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind himself. Shika had a lot to think about but for some reason he knew this wasn't going to end in his favor, he would be attending Konoha Academy at the beginning of the term even if he had no desire too. He would be leaving his best friend behind. His mind drifted back to the conversation he just gave to Chouji the same conversation that broke his friend's heart.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

_After the graduation ceremony Shikamaru and Chouji had walked to a nearby playground in silence._

.

_It was a park they were familiar with, one Shikamaru had played on with Chouji many years ago. The penguin slide still stood in all its glory but its paint faded, the swing set was still there as well but without as many seats as it once used to have. The only thing that looked the same was the sand box that surrounded it all. Shika sat down in one of the swings and waited. Chouji tested the swing next to him before trusting it with his weight. It was about ten minutes later before Shikamaru worked up the nerve to speak._

.

"_I got my acceptance letter to Konoha Academy this morning." Shika held up his hand when Chouji opened his mouth to speak. "My mom was nagging me weeks ago and I agreed to try the exam to get her off my back. I slept through most of the time given for it and assumed I had failed. Apparently I did not, their letting me in and on top of that I am up in the running for their college scholarship." Shikamaru finished. _

.

_Konoha was known as the high school that had a sister university for college bound students more the 95% of Konoha's high school students got accepted into its college and they competed for its full fledge scholarship all through High School. The scholarship promised a full ride because the university was far from cheap considering how high its success rate was of students that moved on to get pretty good jobs afterwards._

.

_Chouji looked down at his feet as Shikamaru got up and he finally heard the words he was dreading but waiting for. "I decided that I am going to go. Don't worry though Chouji we can still hang outside of school, you live nearby and I am sure you will have fun at Kyuubi even without me. This is high school kids aren't as cruel as they were back in elementary you will make friends easily I am sure of this."_

.

_Then Shikamaru began to continue the walk home and Chouji followed in silence. He knew his friend was hurting from his confession and Shikamaru didn't have the words to make it better. _

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Shikamaru slept in late the day of Chouji entrance exam for Kyuubi by accident. Shikamaru arrived at the Akamichi restaurant out of breath from running there only to be informed by Chouji's dad Chouza that he was already gone. Shikamaru felt really bad that he wouldn't be able to wish Chouji good luck before the test and without anything else to do, Shikamaru wondered the streets a bit to satisfy his boredom.

.

Shikamaru lived in a relatively large city known as Konoha, and like most cities it had a little bit of everything. From its shopping districts to more private living districts one could walk through the town and experience a wide range of things. The town of Konoha was broken up into prefectures and every prefecture was different from the last, Shikamaru and Chouji grew up in what was known as the Wind prefecture. The Wind prefecture was basically on giant middle class subdivision and housed a lot of Konoha's middle class citizens, it was also home to Kyuubi high school one of the reason's Shikamaru and Chouji aimed to attend. It was close to home.

.

Wind's two neighboring prefectures are quite the opposite from one another. To the north was the mighty Oto prefecture, this district housed the elites. It was home to the highest class citizens in the city of Konoha, public officials and the wealthy lived there. There was an entire block dedicated to Konoha Academy, not just the high school but its University and middle and elementary schools. Shikamaru never really visited this prefecture because he never felt comfortable there and until the day he took that entrance exam he never imagined going there. To the south of Wind was the Fire prefecture or better known as the slums. It was the dirt poor district that kids were always influenced to never visit. Shikamaru had heard stories as a child that scared him away from the run down streets. Only the alternative schools peeked in this district, they mainly existed to keep the evil kids of Fire inside of Fire.

.

As Shikamaru continued walking he noticed the buildings becoming more run down and knew he was entering the dreaded Fire prefecture. It was a few blocks into Fire when Shikamaru noticed a fight in progress. Shikamaru stopped to observe as a blond boy in an orange shirt took on three other boys. Two of the boys were down already and as the third went at the blond the blond boy turned and his fist stopped the attacker, finally the third boy fell to join his fallen comrades. The blond calmly stood there among the chaos watching as the attackers that were attempting to gang up on him staggered back up and made a run for it in a simple retreat.

.

"You will pay for this Uzumaki!" One called as they high tailed it out of there. The blond just stood there wiping the bleeding cuts on his fist off on his coat and without a glance in Shikamaru's direction headed off. Shikamaru watched him leave before turning to go back the way he came back to the safety of his Wind prefecture. This area was known for its gang activity and it was blamed mostly on the kids without families that lived in the area. Shika really shouldn't be in the Fire prefecture alone that was never a wise decision.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Naruto Uzumaki watched in satisfaction as the boys ran away. That's what they got for underestimating him. With a huff Naruto began his trek home; his foster parent wasn't going to be too happy that Naruto didn't make it to the store without getting into a fight, again.

.

It wasn't his fault that trouble seemed to follow him like the plague. Besides those two started it trying to gang up on Naruto and hassle him for his money. He just needed to get some fresh beef for a pot dinner and he wanted the money to go into the best quality he could get. Naruto couldn't afford to lose any.

.

The dinner was to celebrate Naruto's success into actually getting into a high school. Not like it was much work, the one he tried for granted opportunities for orphans such as himself. Looking up at the darkened skies Naruto knew he had to get his beef and home before the rains came.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

As Chouji read his rejection letter he wasn't too surprised, still he tried his hardest not to cry. The day of the exam everything that could go wrong, did. Still it wasn't much of a factor that Chouji running late for the exam caused his failure. It was when he was actually taking the test did he realize how screwed he really was.

.

Kyuubi was a school that Chouji knew he would have to depend on his friends tutoring to help him get in, but still he put down that as one of his choices. So far on all the practice exams he would get a 79 chance of getting in and was praying for the 80 it would require. He struggled through the test; it was extreme compared to the practice exams. Chouji didn't even finish the test, not only that when he was leaving it was pouring down rain and he didn't have an umbrella so he had to run home in it getting drenched in the process.

.

His head hurt as he reread the letter, Chouji was sure he was catching something from being out in the rain. Chouza assured his son it would be alright and that he should apply to some of the nearby schools. There was plenty in Konoha and one of them had to be meant for Chouji to attend.

.

Chouji did just that and found one that let almost anybody in and was only a mile away from him even though it was out of his prefecture. Chouji could still make it home to help his dad with the restaurant after class in a school that close.

.

The school was called Gamakichi High and he was surprised that he was in the top twenty high scores of the people that applied. The school was on the rundown side and from what he heard about it, had a lot of bad seeds that attended. Which wasn't all to surprising considering its location, it wasn't on much of a safe block. It would work though he just needed to study so he would do well on his college exams, so it didn't matter to him anyway. When he thought back on it he realized he didn't want to struggle all through Kyuubi without Shikamaru anyway so maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Shikamaru enjoyed his vacation, already being accepted in his school he didn't need to waste it with studying, but he soon found out he wouldn't be able to do a lot with Chouji either. His friend hadn't really talked to him since they Kyuubi exam.

.

Chouji was busy whenever Shika tried to get a hold of him Shika knew his friend was still mad at him for nothing going to Kyuubi with him and felt like Chouji was giving him the cold shoulder. He felt bad, sure, but they would survive it was just school so what did it matter which one they went too.

.

Chouji always did have issues with others since elementary school where he suffered some pretty hard bullying. Since than he had only trusted Shika and shied away from others, but the boy would have to learn to grow up sometime. Besides in high school everyone would be busy with work and would have more of a sense of right and wrong. They wouldn't give in to bullying over something immature such as weight, they were now more open to that stuff then they used to be, right?

.

Shikamaru tried not to let these things get to him as he finally got his uniform in the mail and stared at the attire. It consisted of blue plaid slacks with a steam pressed pleat, along with a white dress shirt that had short sleeved ones as well as long sleeved to keep him warm in winter. It also required wearing a matching blue tie and a tan jacket with the school emblem printed on the right breast side that looked like a bunch of symbols encircling a 'K' one looking strangely like a snake.

.

From what he saw when he went to take the exam, the girls was the same but with a knee length skirt rather then slacks. He had already talked to the counselor too and had been told as a boy he would be required to keep his hair up in a pony tail as well considering its length. He was planning too anyway. Not bothering setting his alarm for his first day of school morning Shika went to bed without a care in the world about what tomorrow was going to bring.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Surroundings

Title: Naruto Got Game!

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: M

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but Gamakichi is based on the school of an Original RPG on live journal created and owned by my sister and me.

Notes: Shikamaru and Chouji meet their strange classmates and crazy classrooms as they start their first days at high school. If you don't know what at gakuran is it's a Japanese boys uniform. Think Yuusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is in no way canon but you should have figured out that by now from the AU setting. Since its not some of the ages will be different mainly for me to get more characters in and actually have a few more for the teams. So expect to see some high school aged Chunin and Jonin.

.

Chapter 1: Strange Surroundings

.

Shikamaru was forced to get up early his mom wasn't going to let him be late for his first day at Konoha Academy. No, he was told to make a good impression that she was expecting great things from him.

.

As he left his house he noted the absence of Chouji, he was used to the two of them always walking to school together but he would just have to get over it. To make it all the way to his school he would have to ride the train and he sadly noticed that he would have to get up earlier then he normally would have had too. Shika also noted that he hated the train ride as he was squished between people on the crowed vessel.

.

The stop was pretty much right in front of the school so he didn't have to do much walking from there. He held his bag over his right shoulder as he casually approached the school gates, he could see the rush of students around him some heading off to the left were the University sat while the rest headed forward where the huge High School loomed in the distance.

.

There were a few teachers directing the students to stand outside the doors for the introduction ceremony and Shika was pushed forward with the hull of students and stopped to wait. He glanced down at the papers he was sent and looked at his room number trying to memorize it. "Class 1-C." he said quietly when he noticed everyone else around him growing silent, as he glanced up and noticed a man stepping over to a podium to the right of the schools doors.

.

"Silence please." He said with disgust as Shikamaru took in his appearance. The man was very pale with long black hair, his slanted eyes gave off a cold hatred that seemed to be directed at everyone. He wore a pale Yukata with a purple sash tied around his waist.

.

"For those of you that are new here at Konoha Academy I am Dean Orochimaru. We strive for an advanced and sophisticated educational system here so we have strict rules that you are required to follow. Those that choose not too will answer to me personally. You all have been sent our handbook were the rules are listed and I will not be wasting my time going over it with you. I am quite certain you are all smart enough to be able to read." He grinned.

.

"The only thing you need to keep in mind is that it is mandatory to keep a GPA of at least a 3.5 to stay here and a 4.0 or higher to win our scholarship to the university. Only one student managed to snag it last year and that was Uchiha Itachi. The rest even though their grades qualified them their actions did not, they didn't follow the rules, keep that in mind as well." Orochimaru closed his eyes and rubbed his head like he was getting a headache.

.

"I would also like to encourage the students to try out for a least one club or a sport, preferably joining our excellent basketball team for all of those that are talented enough. Konoha prefers winners here rather then losers. There is no need for losers and those will be dealt with harshly." His eyes took on its evil glint again.

.

"Now for some good news I have chosen the third year that will be the student body president this year. We will no longer vote because I detested having to deal with last year's moron, Pein. I am happy to say he chose not to attend our fine University."

.

"So the new President will be the fine student Kabuto Yakushi who held the most achievements last year. His first duty will to be collecting the names of the students chosen for your homeroom's class representatives that you will be selecting for your homerooms."

.

Orochimaru grinned. "I hope you all enjoy it here at Konoha Academy now you are all dismissed, please head to your homerooms."

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Shikamaru was relieved as he went in, changed his shoes, then proceeded to try and find his room. Finding the door rather easily he headed in and noticed a few students were already there.

.

The most noticeable was a guy sitting near the back with his elbows on his desk and hand clamped in front of his face hiding his mouth. He gave a glare in Shika's direction before ignoring him all together again.

.

As Shika started to head in the room his was almost knocked over as a girl with pink hair almost bowled over him. She ran to the boy in the back of the class, yanking a girl down heading for the seat next to the scowling, before claiming it herself.

.

"Sasuke-kun" she purred. "Oh my goodness, this is such a surprise! Do you remember me, Sakura Haruno? We were in the same class last year in middle school. It must be fate, us going to the same high school wouldn't you say!" She gushed as Sasuke slowly looked over and frowned.

.

"Not really, if you were stalking me right, wouldn't you agree?" With that he moved over to the corner desk in the back as Sakura looked gloomy.

.

Shikamaru took a seat in the middle and watched as a few more students entered. The next was a boy with longer hair then his he had pale sad eyes and was followed by a hyper girl with her hair pulled in two buns atop her head.

.

"Hyuuga-san where shall we sit?" she asked as he took a chair near the door ignoring her. "I can't wait for basketball season." She continued. "It is a shame I can only play the girls team, are you playing again this year?"

.

He didn't answer only glared at the girl that entered next. Her shy eyes looked around before noticing him and giving a soft smile. "Neji niisan we are in the same class." She said with excitement.

.

Neji's glare hardened as he said, "Hinata, I am surprised someone as weak as you made it in. I surely thought you wouldn't make it past the exam cousin." He grinned as she brought her head down and walked away silently, taking a seat on the opposite end of the room.

.

As the rest of the students got there and took seats Shikamaru looked for his teacher but they weren't there yet. He wondered where they could be the bell was ringing and class should be starting.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Forty minutes later and the teacher still wasn't there. Homeroom was almost over; it would be in five more minutes. The door opened finally as a man with a white surgical mask over his face entered. His silver hair stood from the top of his head and he seemed engrossed in a book he was reading as he walked into the room in a slouched lazy position. He stopped and checked out the class before grabbing some chalk and writing his name on the bored.

.

"Hello class my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher. I will also be teaching your PE, English, Writing Composition and Japanese Literature classes. I will also be coaching the boys' basketball team this year, try outs will start as early as next week. It will be fun getting to know all of you! Now do any of you have any questions for me?" he asked as his eyes squinted and Shikamaru was given the impression that he was smiling.

.

Sakura was the first to speak, "Yeah, why were you forty minutes late? Class is almost over!" she yelled.

.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Uh well you see…" he started but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. He looked over as another older man entered with dark brown hair and facial hair stepped in.

.

"I would like to answer your question but I can't since my time is up. See ya." He waved as he skipped out. The new man watched Kakashi leave with a weird expression before he stepped into the classroom as well.

.

"Greetings class the name's Sarutobi Asuma, please just call me Asuma. I come here to teach you a few classes since you are required to have eight subjects not including your homeroom. I will teach your History, Pre calculus, Anatomy, and the 'oh so fun' Economics class. I also help run the Shogi club after school so please check us out."

.

Asuma put his books down on the desk and moved to the piles of books on the floor and noted that Kakashi had yet to pass out his own text books, like usual.

.

"Since this school is more advanced be prepared to jump right in on the harder topics in these subjects." He said as he grabbed the books and began to hand them out himself.

.

"First though, I would like us all to get to know each a little better, so how about we start by talking for a bit. I'll also have a game for everyone; the first one that beats me in a game of Shogi will be excused from homework for the next three weeks I'll even give you a week to keep trying if you can't do it today." He moved back to the front of the room.

.

"Do I have any challengers?" he asked with a knowing grin, no one ever beats Asuma at Shogi.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Chouji walked past the rusted chain fence that surrounded his new school. He reached the stone gate and looked up at the eroded sign that hung above 'Gamakichi High'. Chouji walked through and headed towards the broken down, graffiti ridden building, he couldn't recall it looking this bad before. Rather then dwelling on it he continues on, trying to swallow the anxiety rising inside him. He adjusted his black gakuran a bit making sure the jacket was just right before entering.

.

The halls inside the school were quiet since most of the students were already in their classes. Chouji's cold had developed into pneumonia making him miss the first week of school, he was told to go in for a meeting with the headmaster when he was able to return. Approaching the office he noticed the door was slightly ajar and wondered if he still needed to knock when the sound of yelling stopped him in his tracks. Curious he pushed the door open more to get a peek of what was going on in the inside of the room.

.

"You bitch! You promised me Tsunade, you can't go back on your word now." Chouji made out the appearance of a tall man with a mane of long white hair standing in front of a desk. He was the one currently yelling.

.

"SIT DOWN Jiraiya and listen to me for once." Said the voice at the desk and when Jiraiya did sit down Chouji saw his headmaster for the first time. It wasn't a master at all but a mistress and it was way more then obvious. Her well endowed chest was barely contained in her white shirt. Tsunade leaned forward and smiled her long ponytails shook in her silent laughter.

.

"Jiraiya I made you no promises if you can recall. We had a bet and you didn't hold up your end. Game over, you lose." Jiraiya shifted in his chair.

.

"Why is it so important to you that you transfer to Kunoichi High, its still teaching all the same?" Jiraiya jumped up at this.

.

"That's where you are wrong though, Kunoichi High is much more then a school. It's an all GIRL school." Jiraiya emphasized. "All young newly developed high school girls just ripe for the picking, in their mini skirts, tight shirts showing off those young bosoms. Not to mention those glorious PE uniforms. With no men around and all those hormones rushing and no one else to turn to for help then their teacher. I can just hear it now."

.

Jiraiya was practically drooling at this point. "Oh Jiraiya sensei you are so strong handsome and smart. Would you please, please help me sensei." He said in an over girly voice as Chouji looked on in shock at this perverts speech.

.

"You're sick Jiraiya. I should report you on that kind of crap." Tsunade said as Jiraiya sat back down with a pout.

.

"You offend me Tsunade; my intentions aren't bad, it will all merely be research for my novels. I don't intend on harassing any of the young lambs." Jiraiya boosted as he lit his long pipe.

.

"Correct me if I am wrong but just how did I lose that bet? I believe I did very well." He bragged.

.

"The bet clearly said you had to take charge of the worst homeroom in this school, class 1-E. You were to change at least two students so they move on to the next year with a grade over a 'C' average, clean drug screen, no criminal record or disciplinary problems for the year, right?" She paused and Jiraiya nodded.

.

"Now last year your class held thirty two students. Eight were expelled, two didn't make the grade cut, four were held back, fourteen failed the drug screen and one jumped from the school roof." Jiraiya frowned.

.

"True but I only had to change two and you are still forgetting three, Zaku, Dosu and Kin. I worked hard on those three."

.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes I remember them. The soundly trio, I was just about to get to them. They had quite the summer let's start with Kin shall we? She is now pregnant and living with her twenty three year old boyfriend she won't be coming back to school. Dosu got in a bad fight on the streets, pulled a knife on the kid and killed him. He is now in a detention center and also won't be coming back." Jiraiya winced.

.

"And Zaku?" he asked. Tsunade looked him in the eyes. "He's dead. He died of a heroin overdose in a crack house alone after running away from his foster family. He can't come back and I believe that was included in the bet. I won and you owe me five grand."

.

"It's wrong Tsunade to make money off of your students. You know I can't pay that, I don't have the money. Can't we work something out?" Jiraiya sounded desperate.

.

"I can do something for you Jiraiya," Tsunade smirked, "Lets double it all or nothing. I heard the principle at Kunoichi High is retiring next year I'll help you get the job if you win. If you don't I get my five grand and you have to stay here at Gamakichi without anymore bitching. Only I want five students rather then two the same conditions apply as last time, deal?"

.

She held out her hand, Jiraiya thought about it for a bit and then took her hand. "Deal!" He said as they shook on it.

.

Tsunade smiled. "Good now get to your class you big oaf." Jiraiya got up and headed out not noticing Chouji as he passed.

.

Now more nervous than ever Chouji had to the urge to turn and run but before he could Tsunade was speaking again. "You can come in now Akamichi." Chouji silently prayed to himself before entering.

.

"Good to see you well, I will try not to keep you too long so let me get to it. Welcome to Gamakichi your class will be 1-E." Chouji's jaw dropped and Tsunade laughed.

.

"So you heard our conversation huh?" he nodded. "There is something you need to understand about this school. The government gives us money to provide free education for the kids in its foster care program; these kids come out of hard lifestyles. We also give opportunities for the kids that most schools would just turn down."

.

"Gamakichi is their second chance and possibly their last. To keep things easier for us we keep the worse of the worst together that is what 1-E is, and Jiraiya is good mentor, if he only tried harder, so to help I like to throw in a few wild cards. Students that could help them and show their peers something they never experienced before, people like you. That and all my other homerooms are full."

.

Tsunade smiled. "Now go to your class, I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

.

Chouji got up with a nod and left Tsuande's office missing her whispered words 'Good luck kid your going to need it'. He followed the hallway down and stopped at the door under the sign reading 1-E, looking in he saw Jiraiya in there reading aloud.

.

Chouji gave a soft knock catching Jiraiya's attention, he headed over and opened the door. "Ah you must be the newb Tsunade called me in about earlier! I've been waiting for ya! Come in and meet your class." Jiraiya began to pull Chouji in as he braced himself for the worst.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

It was after lunch and Kakashi was already back but he stuck to reading his book while Asuma kept challenging students. So far he had defeated every student with little difficulty.

.

Shikamaru hadn't played him yet and Asuma was stuck in an ongoing game with Neji. They had been going for over two hours the longest game yet. It was close but Shika saw Neji's defeat eight moves ago and sure enough it happened.

.

"Close but not enough." Asuma bragged as he leaned back and puffed on the cigarette he was currently smoking, Shika was sure he wasn't allowed too but no one said anything and Kakashi didn't mind as he sat over in the corner reading what he discovered to be dirty books.

.

"Next!" he called giving Shikamaru a confident grin. Shika got up and took his seat on the other side of the board; he liked Shogi and was good at it. He would always try to get Chouji to play but his friend didn't like too cause he would lose the game pretty fast.

.

"How troublesome!" He sighed as he moved his first piece.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Chouji was led to the front of the room and he noticed everyone's attention fall onto him. The two that caught his attention the most was a kid that was wearing sun glasses in the class who was currently poking the boy next to him who was wearing his gakuran's jacket short and had distinctive red marks on his checks. The boy in glasses leaned over to whisper something to the other never taking his eyes off of Chouji as they both laughed.

.

"Listen up ingrates this is Akamichi Chouji he is going to be in your class." Jiraiya yelled getting everyone else's attention. No one greeted him and some went back to what they were doing before he entered, which as he noticed wasn't paying attention to Jiraiya.

.

"So does anyone have any questions for the new kid?" Jiraiya continued and Chouji was surprised to see the kid with the red markings raise his hand.

.

"Ya I do, you see my friend and I are having a little disagreement and maybe you can clear it up for us chubby. How much do you weigh exactly? I think its over 200 he only thinks it about 180." He and the kid with glasses started to laugh as well as most of the class as Chouji's face warmed in mortification.

.

Jiraiya was over by the kid in an instant staring him down. "Kiba! I would watch that smart tongue of yours or you will have a nice trip in the hall and unlike all of your previous schools I don't make you hold two buckets of water, I prefer rocks. You're not that funny to begin with so it's not going to be worth it."

.

The kid named Kiba glared back but held his tongue, he did manage to give Chouji a hateful glance before turning back to the kid in glasses.

.

Jiraiya headed back over to Chouji and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Anyway I am Jiraiya and I am your homeroom teacher. I will be covering your writing and Science classes as well as your second language class English, a fun class considering the students here can barely speak their own language. Go ahead and take the empty seat by Yamanaka Ino." Jiraiya said pointing to some blonde girl in front of Kiba, and Chouji moved to take the seat.

.

He sat his books down but before he could sit down the kid with the glasses kicked the desk forward knocking his books off.

.

"Sorry about that, my foot slipped." He said sarcastically before the kid in the desk in front of Chouji's jumped up.

.

"Damn' it Shino! That hurt, having a desk slammed into my fucking back you moron." The boy had blonde with spiked hair said as he turned and looked Shino over. The blond had a black ribbon tied around his head much like a headband. His jacket was longer than normal and unbuttoned showing off the bright orange shirt he was wearing under it. His cool blue eyes burned holes into Chouji as he shifted his gaze to him. Chouji's eyes were drawn to the three strange lines drawn on both boy's cheek wondering what they could mean.

.

"All right everyone calm down and sit down Uzumaki, NOW!" Jiraiya screamed as an eraser hit Uzumaki on the back of the head.

.

"We are going to finish this chapter before your next class no matter what. Now open your text books back up and listen." Jiraiya began to read out loud from the text book again as Uzumaki took his seat again. Chouji struggled with his books before settling himself and trying to find the page they were on.

.

The girl next to him, Ino a blond with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, leaned over and flipped to the page for him Chouji looked up to thank her when she obviously looked him up and down and gave him a wink and a smile. Before sitting back in her own chair and painting her nails. Her sailor uniform covered in pins and accessories, something most school would never allow.

.

Was he just hit on! Chouji was stunned, he was made an ass of and almost killed just a bit ago, now he was getting checked out. He was more confused then ever and he missed Shikamaru, if they were at the same school he wouldn't have let half of this shit happen. Chouji wouldn't also feel as lost as he did now.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

When Chouji went back to his book Ino turned around and gave Kiba a knowing smile and he grinned back. This one would be easy picking for them and they knew it. Kiba began scribbling on a piece of paper before handing her the make shift note. She would make her move during lunch and see where it goes from there. She nodded her head affirmative and went back to painting her nails and pretending she was listening.


	3. Chapter 2: Enemies Made

Title: Naruto Got Game!

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but Gamakichi is based on the school of an Original RPG on live journal created and owned by my sister and me.

Notes: Shikamaru and Chouji start to make new friends and new enemies.

Thanks for the review! Chapters will be going up fast up until 6 because they are already written just were revised.

Remember there is harsh language in the fanfic and we are going to see it quite a bit from here on out. I hope you enjoy it and please if you have the time give me a review.

Chapter 2: Enemies Made

.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and gave Asuma a cocky smile. "So I don't have any homework for how many weeks?" he casually asked. Asuma just frowned; he couldn't believe he actually lost. This was the first time a student had ever beat him and this kid did it with little difficulty.

.

"Three weeks and I look forward to seeing you after school." He said as he got up amused at how quickly that got Nara's attention.

.

"What are you talking about? I am not staying after especially if it's because you're mad I beat you fair and square." Asuma chuckled.

.

"No you're not in trouble, I want you to go to my shogi club, we could use a captain like you and I won't take no for an answer." Asuma said as he began to put the board away.

.

"Are you done now?" Came the voice of Kakashi from the desk. "You made me miss teaching my class for most of the day, now they only have their physical education class left then its home free."

.

Asuma just shrugged. "Don't pretend too hard that you're actually upset Kakashi, you're the one that disappeared for four hours making me watch the class to begin with. Now all of you head down to your respective gyms, first year boys will have Ibiki this year and the girls will have Anko. Good luck with them." Asuma laughed as the students grabbed their stuff to head to the gym.

.

On his way out the door Shikamaru was shoved roughly forward turning around he saw a sneering Neji.

.

"Don't get cocky Nara. There is no way you're the smartest here, I only slipped up in that game because I got bored, and Asuma was still effected by my game when he played you so he wasn't up to par. I will be the one to get that scholarship." With that Neji nodded and kept on walking.

.

Shikamaru followed, pissed off he got dragged into something when he wasn't even trying. He didn't care about that damn scholarship he was too lazy to compete and wasn't even sure if he would really want to attend the University in the first place. He was sure the work load here would be 'enjoyable' enough and have him staying up for hours just to finish it. At least he would have the first few weeks off from it.

.

Entering the locker room Shikamaru was about to begin to change in his other uniform when he noticed that another class was still here, and one of them was harassing Sasuke. "Uchiha!" said a blonde boy with a long ponytail and bang hiding half his face.

.

Sasuke turned around to face him and the blonde laughed. "You have to be, got the trade mark sneer. Boy, Itachi never mentioned having a little brother." Sasuke's eyes hardened but the blonde didn't seem to notice as he kept going on.

.

"You're just like a little version of him, but I doubt you're as smart as Itachi, I mean he did win the scholarship. Or is that what you're here for to follow in his footsteps? That is so precious a little Itachi cl…" Before he could finish that sentence Sasuke got fed up and had the blond boy pinned on the ground and his fist hovering inches from the blondes face.

.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that bastard again!" He growled out as he pulled back his fist but someone grabbed it from behind.

.

"Knock it off." The new kid was wearing glasses and had a short ponytail hanging from his back.

.

"Deidara in case you forgot Itachi kicked your ass pretty badly last year and you couldn't play, I am sure you don't want another Uchiha to get you off the team again." He threatened the blond as Deidara winced and Sasuke got off of him and stormed out of the room.

.

"Kabuto don't tell Orochimaru about this, please I am begging you." Deidara grabbed the kid with glasses arm. "You know he has always favored the Uchiha's and I can't afford not to play this year." Kabuto was about to answer when a man with a scarred face and cap on his head entered.

.

"Third years you all are supposed to be back in your rooms, now hurry up and get out." The man yelled as Kabuto and Deidara answered 'yes sensei' and hurried out.

.

"First years on the court now please you have thirty seconds." He said before leaving the locker room. Shikamaru assumed that was Ibiki his gym teacher and quickly finished getting ready.

.

Walking out he noticed that the girls were in the gym as well and were standing off to the side watching the boys. There was an older woman walking around and joking with them before moving off to the benches a few feet away.

.

She had to be Anko the girl's teacher her hair stood up from atop of her head since she had it clipped in the back and was wearing a long coat over her gym shorts and tee shirt a whistle was around her neck. She sat down and started to talk to the man on the bench who Shika recognized instantly as Orochimaru the Dean. He was sitting on the bench with a clipboard in hand trying his hardest to ignore Anko.

.

"Alright boys over here, please?" Ibiki called from center court as Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and the rest huddled up. "We are going to play basketball, break up into teams and we will alternate so all of you can play each position once. We have two guards, two forwards and one center."

.

"For those not familiar with the sport we have the point guard who is usually the fastest player on the team, organizes the team's offense by controlling the ball and making sure that it gets to the right player at the right time. The other guard is the shooting guard he creates a high volume of shots on offense and guards the opponents best perimeter player on defense." Ibiki said in a bored tone.

.

"For the forwards we have the small forward and the power forward. The small forward is often primarily responsible for scoring points via cuts to the basket and dribble penetration. On defense he seeks rebounds and steals, but sometimes plays more actively. Power forwards play offensively often with his back to the basket and on defense plays under the basket, in a defense zone, or against the opposing power forward, in man-to-man defense. Are you still with me?"

.

"Don't worry we only have one position left to cover and that's the center. The center uses size to score when they are on the offense and on defense they protect the basket closely or to rebound. Now split up."

.

Shikamaru got on the same team as Sasuke and Neji when he looked over at Orochimaru he noticed Anko was gone, even though the girls were still there, and he was watching them intently. Taking their positions Shikamaru felt the air get tense.

.

0-0-0-0-0

.

Chouji walked back into the room with his curry bread in hand and went back to his seat. A few of the other kids were also back in the room which was surprising considering how much of a hell house the cafeteria was. It was like a deadly mission getting there and was ten times worse when your actually getting the food, he pretty much had to fight to keep his bread.

.

Starting to chew on his bread a bit he noticed that Ino was making her way towards him. She turned the chair backwards and leaned forward on his desk. "Akamichi right?" he nodded. "Then you won't mind me calling you Aka-kun." She said in a breathy voice before leaning in even further, "Or maybe just Chouji." She smiled.

.

"So Chouji, why did you choose Gamakichi? I am just curious because you don't seem like the type to be here after all." she asked.

.

Chouji stared down at his desk it wasn't very often a girl talked to him. "Uh, well you see my friend and I were going to try for Kyuubi High but he got accepted to Konoha Academy and…" Ino jumped back suddenly.

.

"Did you say Konoha Academy?" She asked with a weird expression on her face and Chouji just nodded. As Ino leaned back with now a confused look on her face she glanced over at a few of the other boys before leaning back in.

.

"Chouji-kun we are so going to be good friends." Ino gave him a soft smile.

.

At that moment someone entered the room that hadn't been the class earlier. Kiba was the first to speak. "Kankuro man what the hell! You're over four hour's late dude, what's the point in showing up now." The boy that entered just shrugged and scratched the odd hat on his head. It had points on it that oddly looked like some sort of animal ears.

.

"Don't give me that crap Inuzuka, I had to go see someone so I could stock up on some 'supplies' for everyone." He gave Kiba a wink as he took a chair next to some red headed boy who just gave Kankuro an annoyed look as he took some food out of his bento box. "Sweet dude, you got to hook me up after school." Kiba added and Kankuro just laughed.

.

"I got the sugar if you got the money. I don't do freebies, ain't that right little bro?" Kiba just shook his head when Kankuro asked this as he ruffled the red heads hair some before taking out a cigarette and popping it in his mouth, lighting it up.

.

The minute the cigarette was lit it was in the air flying towards the side of the room. It went along with a loud smack and the sounds of a crashing desk. Kankuro was now on the floor holding his hand to his face. He was looking up at the taller man standing over him with a bowl cut and dressed in an all green jumpsuit with what looked like a military vest over it.

.

"What the hell Gai! You could have fucking broke my jaw when you kicked the cigarette out of my damn mouth!" Kankuro spat out angrily while still holding his check. "What did you think you were doing?" He asked as the man walked over and stepped on the cigarette successfully putting it out.

.

"Kankuro, there is no way such an un-youthful habit like smoking will be tolerated in the class room." He said with little discard before turning to Uzumaki. "Naruto I came to tell you that Iruka wants to meet after school and you all have fifteen minutes left before the next class starts, I will see you then."

.

Gai then turned to leave the room as a kid that Chouji never really noticed before got up to follow. The kid had the same odd bowl cut as Gai did and seemed excited about something.

.

"Gai sensei, wait for me." He said as he went out the door.

.

Gai stepped back into the room for a second and looked the class over again and added. "Try not to smoke while I am gone either." With a wink he was gone as quickly as he had come.

.

Ino noticed the odd expression on Chouji's face and laughed. "That was Maito Gai, he is our other teacher. He covers our History, Math and PE class and coaches the basketball team on his free time. He is odd but pretty entertaining to watch and the kid that followed, you know the little mini Gai, was Rock Lee."

.

"He is a foster and idolizes Gai, a little teacher's pet that one is, a little on the energetic side too. Here you don't know much about everyone so let me explain some of them to you." Ino looked excited like she had the latest gossip to tell and couldn't wait.

.

"The kid that bothering you earlier, with the red tattoos on his cheek is Kiba Inuzuka he is a thug that thinks he is a hot shot because he owns some little gang. He lives with his single mom, from what I heard she is a Veterinarian who enjoys going out on her weekends and partying for hours. Since she is rarely at home Kiba throws some awesome parties, he is only here because no other school will take him unlike his sister who is in college to become a Veterinarian like her mom."

.

"Shino Aburame is the one wearing glasses, he follows Kiba everywhere like a little bitch. It makes sense that he is a faithful follower in Kiba's little gang. It's rumored that he is the son of Shibi Aburame the man high up in the global trade business with supposed connections to the Yukaza but that's just all here say." Ino waved this off as Chouji looked over at them in horror.

.

"Kankuro and the red head next to him, his name is Gaara, are brothers. Kankuro was held back a year and since he is a stoner it's not that much of a surprise. He mostly spends his time dealing and doing drugs."

.

"I don't really know much about Gaara besides the fact he hates everyone and I mean everyone. He just keeps to himself and reads manga all day I heard that he almost killed someone before and no one attempts to mess with him besides Kankuro, and even he stays away on certain days." Chouji looked at the two as Kankuro sat there still holding his face pissed off and Gaara was reading his manga book while eating his bento and pretty much ignoring everything around him.

.

"The blond that sits in front of you is Uzumaki Naruto, another foster he doesn't talk too much but has to attend special classes for some sort of problem he has. The others tend to pick on him and he will threaten back but for the most part he just sits there and takes it. No one talks to him he's a freak just like Gaara."

.

"Now it's time for the best person here, me! My name is Ino Yamanaka, as you know, I live with my dad, who runs a flower shop, and no he is not gay either and I am in love with someone very special." She had a far off dreamy look on her face. "What about you, tell me about yourself?"

.

Chouji happily did. He told Ino about him living with his dad and the restaurant he ran. He started to talk about Shikamaru but before long he was interrupted when a pen hit him.

.

Ino looked over to see Kiba signaling her over. She gave Chouji an apologetic smile before heading over to him and Shino. "What is it Kiba?" she asked annoyed.

.

"I should ask you that question, what the hell are you doing? How come you didn't make an ass out of him like you did Naruto yet? In case you forgot the plan was to seduce the dip shit so he thinks you're interested then get him in a predicament so we could get some nice photos for extortion. You get a percent of the money we make, remember?" Kiba asked looking peeved.

.

Ino sighed and leaned in so no one could hear her. "Oh really Kiba, I thought the note you handed me in reading was talking about something else." She said sarcastically. "Look I was going too but I had a change of plans he has a connection to Konoha Academy."

.

Kiba sighed and shook his head which annoyed Ino even more. "Don't give me that shit, I might be able to get close to Sasuke if I stay friends with that loser. I had fun with Naruto, he still won't even look at me, but I won't do it to Chouji. Besides he's not a foster so there's no point in harassing him anyway."

.

Shino scoffed. "I bet you were just afraid you might not be able to stop with the fat ass and do what you did with Naruto." Kiba laughed. "It made for some pretty good pictures though even though we can't use them if you're in it. Now here you are blowing yet another opportunity. I just don't understand you."

.

Ino stood up and flipped her hair behind her back. "That's because you never meet Sasuke Uchiha before so you could never understand." With that she headed back to her own desk ignoring their laughter again.

.

"Forget her, we can do it ourselves if he's not a foster chances are he has more money anyway." Kiba plotted with Shino as Gai walked back into the classroom with Rock Lee in tow and told everyone to take their seats.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Shikamaru put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as he watched Sasuke make yet another point. This kid was on fire and he wasn't the only one, Neji was too blocking every shot the other team had made. Ibiki blew the whistle signaling the game was over. Their team had won but no thanks to him.

.

His dad might have played the sport but Shika was too lazy for sports, he usually hid when he had to play so that he could sleep instead. Looking up he noticed a pleased smile on Orochimaru's face as made some final marks on his clip board, he also noticed Anko now dragging Kakashi in just as Orochimaru stood up to talk to him.

.

"Walk it off everyone, you all did pretty well." Ibiki boosted as they started their walk but it ended soon as Kakashi headed over to the class and Orochimaru left the gym. He had a pissed off look on his face as he waved everyone over.

.

"Listen up the Dean has decided that Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru will join the basketball team. I will be expecting to see you at practice. You have no other choice but to be there or you will be expelled. I'm sorry even as you're Coach I have very little say on the matter."

.

Shika looked confused. He could understand Neji and Sasuke but he didn't play that well and Asuma had already asked him to join the chess team. As Kakashi dismissed them Shikamaru approached him but before he could even ask Kakashi knew what he was attempting to say.

.

"We have to have at least a seven man roster and out of all the possible fill in's you were one of the better ones. I know Asuma wants you for the chess team so I won't ask much from you. I will try to get you out of this but if I can't I won't force you to show up for the practices but you will have to be there for the games until I can convince him to replace you."

.

Shika just nodded and headed off himself to change. Kakashi just stood there for a bit longer looking over the list Orochimaru made him that listed this year's supposed winning basketball team.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Orochimaru entered his office and wasn't surprised to see Kabuto there waiting for him. He looked over annoyed.

.

"You know I hate the sport so is there a reason why my Sensei informed me I will have to attend practices since I will now be the team's manager?" he asked slightly relieved he wouldn't be actually playing.

.

"Because Kabuto I need to be on the inside and you can do it for me. My reputation is on the line with this team and I won't have that destroyed." Orochimaru handed Kabuto the paper as he took his seat.

.

Kabuto looked over the list and smiled. "Some line up you got this year. I see Uchiha is on this and ranked pretty high in your opinion, so the legacy lives on huh?" Orochimaru leaned back.

.

"It didn't surprise me all that much; Itachi was raised to be perfect so why wouldn't his little brother be. Itachi was the one to bring the championship home last year along with his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. It was as if Itachi could see what every other player was doing before they did it, mimic it, and then play it like it was his own bringing, Kisame right along with him."

.

"Does that mean you picked the starters already?" Kabuto asked looking at the names on the list. Orochimaru nodded.

.

"I did there will be Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga from the first years, Kotetsu Hagane from our second year, and finally Deidara and Tobi from the third years. The rest of the team will be second year Izumo Kamizuki, and first year Shikamaru Nara." Everyone else in the school, as far as Orochimaru was concerned, was crap.

.

"I know I am the manager but may I ask who the team captain is?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru shrugged.

.

"That will be completely Kakashi's choice; he at least needs something to make him feel like he is important." Orochimaru and Kabuto both laughed at this.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Chouji soon learned that Gai was a very energetic teacher as he dashed around the class and broke out in numerous boisterous speeches, which left Lee in tears and giving Gai a standing ovation. He also had a tendency of calling on his students in many attempts on getting them to participate in the lesson. He gave up on calling Chouji when he noticed him becoming flustered not knowing where the class was at yet.

.

Gai really seemed to enjoy calling on Lee, who was just as energetic as him, and Gaara who would grind out an answer between his teeth with a glare or just shrug when he didn't know.

.

"During the Heian period," Gai went on. "The imperial court was noted for its art. What was the name of the novel that came out of it and is often considered the world's first novel?" Gai looked around and then pointed. "Gaara?"

.

Gaara emitted a low growl as he stood up annoyed. "The book was called 'The Tale of Genji.' And the author was Murasaki Shikabu." Gaara answered ignoring the coughing sound his brother Kankuro made that sounded suspiciously like 'Nerd'.

.

Gai was silent for a minute before shaking his head.

.

"Sorry Gaara I believe you are mistaken, it was Murasaki Shikibu that authored it." Gaara just blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

.

"I know that's what I just said." He argued as Gai shook his head again. "No I believe you said Shikabu not Shikibu."

.

Gaara stepped up and gave him a nasty look. "I SAID Shikibu."

.

"Well I disagree but to be fair I will get a second opinion. Lee what did Gaara-kun say?" He asked, as Rock Lee stood up and gave a nervous glance in Gaara's direction to notice the boy now had his attention on him.

.

"Um I believe Gaara said Shikabu, Gai Sensei." Lee answered as Gaara snapped, grabbing his chair he chucked it in the air towards Lee. The desk fell short thought and hit Lee's desk bouncing up and hitting the boy in the face as his own desk tipped pinning him on the ground.

.

Gai was by his side in an instant getting the desk off of him while Gaara stormed out of the room with a loud. "Screw this and screw you all too!" he was pissed and Kankuro held his side laughing at his little brother's hissy fit. Gai helped Lee up who was holding his sleeve to his new bloody nose.

.

"I have to get him to Shizune and we only have a few minutes left anyway so you're all dismissed. Oh and Naruto don't forget to see Iruka before you leave today." Gai said as he helped Lee walk out of the class.

.

The rest of the class was still having a fit finding the whole thing hilarious. They stayed for a bit talking about the rumors that floated around about Gaara and Kankuro just agreed to them all. Chouji then remembered having heard the name Iruka before but had no clue as to who he was. He leaned over and tapped Ino's shoulder to get her attention.

.

"Ino, who is Iruka?" he asked but before she could answer Kiba did having overheard him.

.

"Umino Iruka is another teacher here. He is in charge of helping the kids with learning disabilities; you know the ones impossible to teach because their just too damn dumb to help. Like Naruto here, he is a flipping retard. Isn't that right blondie?" Kiba yelled towards Naruto getting his attention quickly as he dropped his bag and turned on Kiba.

.

"Take that back dog brain." Naruto threatened.

.

"Or what? You'll rub your ignorance off on me shit for brains." Kiba joked but before he could even laugh Naruto had him by the collar yanking him up.

.

"Take it back now! Or I will beat the shit out of you." Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar as well.

.

"Then do it ya fucking retard and I will beat you dumb enough even Iruka can't help you."

.

"Knock it off the both of you." Came Gai's voice before the first fist could fly, Gai had heard the commotion from down the hall and left Lee to tend to himself as Gai ran back to stop the soon to come violence. It usually came with all the fights in Gamakichi.

.

"You know how I like things settled here, both of you on the outside court, now." Gai pointed outside to the basketball court just in view. Kiba and Naruto just let go of each other and Kiba was the first to speak.

.

"I am going to run circles around your slow ass." He bragged as Naruto just glared and added a 'bite me'. Kiba led the way and Naruto followed as well as half the class ready for the battle soon to ensue.


	4. Chapter 3: Upper Classmen Blues

Title: Naruto Got Game!

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but Gamakichi is based on the school of an Original RPG on live journal created and owned by my sister and me.

Notes: Shikamaru meets his team; Naruto's story is revealed.

I like to apologize first hand at how bad the first glimpse into their basketball skills is written. I have no problems writing when it's the whole team, only today did I find out how hard it is to write a one on one game because I can't move them all around the court like they have some sort of super powers.

Chapter 3: Upper Classmen Blues

.

School was over but Shikamaru couldn't leave just yet he trudged on into the room Asuma had written in his note. He wasn't used to this type a thing having always been a firm supporter in the 'go home after school' club. Reaching the room he studied the note taped to the door that had 'Shogi Club' scribbled down.

.

With a sigh Shikamaru entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him. There were a few kids already there and some boards set up across the desks, Shikamaru stood there a bit taking in the scene. Before he could even move though, the door was slammed open and someone bumped into him from behind.

.

"What the hell is your problem, take a seat and get out of the damn entry way." Said the snide voice from behind him. Shikamaru winced at the feminine voice that came with the threat being reminded almost immediately of his mother.

.

Turning around he was face to face with a very mean looking blonde. Her hair was in the oddest hairstyle he had ever seen, her hair was pulled back in four different pony tails. She had a very intimidating stare as she looked him up and down making sure he felt her total disregard of him.

.

Not wanting to deal with this Shika just quirked his eyebrow at her and brushed it off as he turned to leave. He didn't get far though when he felt her iron like grip clamped onto his shoulder. Her nails broke some skin and he was sure he was bleeding.

.

"What's your name?" She said turning him to face her again.

.

Shikamaru regarded her for a minute and decided it best to answer her now before pissing her off any more. "Nara, Shikamaru." He said simply.

.

For some reason his response seemed to piss her off more as she shoved Shikamaru backwards. "Oh really, you don't say! You're the great Nara the one Asuma was bragging about." She said this in a testy voice.

.

"Well I am Temari a third year and the current leader of this Shogi club. Just because you beat him doesn't mean I will give you my position as the leader of this club. First years don't get that privilege and I will fight you on this." She snapped jabbing Shika in the shoulder with her finger as she spoke. "Listen here smart ass I won't go down without a fight so let's play. I will show you what a true strategist looks like."

.

Temari took a seat and crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. When Shikamaru didn't seat down as well, her anger burst. "Well? I haven't got all damn day. Take your chair and play me." She yelled.

.

Feeling fed up with this Shikamaru refused defiantly. "No I won't, I don't owe you anything. I'm not after your position, I could care less. I got too much on my plate as is I don't want to be the club leader, especially not now that I am on the basketball team. It's just too damn troublesome to fight with you woman. You're impossible, you all are."

.

Shikamaru yelled back before storming out of the room. He was too mad to stay he would go tomorrow but for now he was going home and taking a much needed nap.

.

Temari watched him go with her mouth gapping from shock before slowly turning into a smirk. No one had ever spoken to her like that, not even her brothers Kankuro and Gaara. For some reason she liked it. It made Temari want to piss him off even more, test his supposed genius mind a bit. She had just found her new victim this year and was excited about all the fun she was about to have with him.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Naruto followed behind Gai keeping his head down and trying to drone out Kiba on the side of him, already accepting congratulations for winning the match they haven't even played yet. The smug bastard, Naruto had to deal with Kiba for way to long having spent most of his school years with the boy and the two have always hated each other. Naruto was mad at himself too for once again letting his anger get the best of him. He just hoped Iruka didn't hear about it.

.

Stopping at the court he was instructed to take one side of Gai. He explained the rules but Naruto wasn't listening he was too busy glaring at Kiba and feeling the air go tense around them. They were only going to use one hoop and half the court, the first to score three baskets would be declared the winner. Gai blew his whistle and threw the ball up in the air.

.

Kiba jumped high but Naruto jumped higher and faster. He snatched the ball midair and pivoted to take a shot there slightly behind the free throw line. Kiba was fast to react though and slapped the ball down and scooping it up. He dribbled up to the hoop and with a lay up he made it in. Shino cheered the loudest as Gai threw the ball back in. Naruto dived down and caught it but Kiba's elbow made contact to the back of his head and he dropped it.

.

Gai didn't see this, or if he did, he didn't call the foul so Naruto pouted and rubbed his head but as Kiba tried to show off and make the shot from a weird position it hit the back board and rebounded. Naruto acted quickly catching it then making the shot himself scoring his first point.

.

"Don't get cocky now retard this is nothing." Kiba panted in his ear as he passed and got in position again.

.

Naruto droned him out as the ball was thrown to Kiba. Making his way for the hoop Naruto got in front of him to block him. He copied Kiba blocking his every move. Annoyed Kiba attempted to fake a shoot to the right before switching off to pass Naruto on the left. Naruto was waiting for this and stepped to his right stopping Kiba dead in his tracks.

.

Kiba ran into him hard and fell back. "Foul!" Gai called and Naruto growled in annoyance. He didn't touch Kiba the idiot had run into him.

.

"Kiba take your shot." Gai instructed as Naruto backed off. Kiba took his spot at the free throw line and easily made the basket.

.

Naruto took the ball when Gai bounced it back in. Kiba only need one more point so he had to make this work. Heading towards the hoop he stopped short when Kiba approached and just took a chance. He could have cried out in joy as it went in, Kiba jumped to stop it but was too slow not realizing Naruto would attempt the shot.

.

"What now dog breath, we're all tied up now next shot will show whose better." Naruto bragged as Kiba cursed under his breath and waved off Shino's words of encouragement.

.

Naruto was going to make sure this next move counted but he would have to act fast as Kiba had the ball and was heading towards him and the hoop. Once again Kiba was blocked and he bounced the ball out of Naruto's reach looking for his shoot. Naruto watched waiting for the moment he was looking for before he found it.

.

Suddenly Naruto spun around Kiba so he was now behind him leaving Kiba an open path to the hoop. Kiba didn't know what the hell that idiot was doing but he was making this way too easy for him. With a grin Kiba moved for his shot when he was stopped all of a sudden. He was frozen to his spot as a sudden pain went up his spine and spontaneously knocked the wind out of him. Looking down he watched the ball slip from his hands right into Naruto's waiting one.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Chouji had planned on just going home but Ino had dragged him out to watch the game. They missed most of it but Chouji was lost as he tried to catch up on what was going on. The two were moving so fast he couldn't keep up. Kiba had the ball in his hands when Naruto had spun around him but what happened next stunned them all.

.

The ball was suddenly in the air and swooshed in the hoop scoring the finale point. Looking back, it was Naruto standing there after making the shot while Kiba was on the ground looking dumb struck. Naruto won and everyone looked on in silence. He was the least expected to actually win and beat Kiba.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Naruto turned with a grin as he looked down at Kiba. He smirked at the look Kiba was giving him. "That was my Rasengan I hope you enjoyed it, retard." Naruto laughed as he glanced at his watch before breaking out in a run.

.

Gai looked on in amazement. He truthfully didn't think Naruto would win either; it was no secret that he failed miserably at everything else he tried so why would basketball be any different. He watched as Shino helped Kiba up who still had his had his hand on his chest. Naruto had to have made contact to the other boy somehow but it was so fast Gai had missed it. It was something Gai had never seen on the courts before and he knew he had to get him on his team.

.

"Amazing the brats got skills." Came the smooth voice of Tsunade at his side. She was there with an angry looking Iruka.

.

"Why did you let him go Gai! I needed to see him." Iruka whined as he watched the blond who was now halfway down the street by now. "If he doesn't see me for special attention it's only going to get harder for him to follow in class. Tell him that I will see him tomorrow during his reading class. Got it!" The shorter man huffed as his face went red in anger.

.

Iruka for the most part was one of the kindest teachers you could ever meet there at Gamakichi but his anger ran a thin line. He was tough and disciplined his students to the fullest extent of their crimes. Being an orphan like many of them and going through the motions called foster homes he understood most of his students in ways that many of the other teachers could not.

.

His kindness was taken for granted many times before, he had scars to prove it the most noticeable was the one that ran across his nose, but that didn't stop him from trying to reach out. He had taken a liking to Naruto the week he had gotten to know him. He was a handful and quite the prankster but deep down Naruto was hurting and Iruka wanted to know why and what happened to this kid. Naruto would brag about himself constantly however he never did actually talk about himself.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Sasuke followed Kakashi as he headed towards the gym after school he was relieved that Sakura had her own club so she couldn't _follow_ him. Neji was tagging along too and Sasuke noticed that for some reason Shikamaru was excused from this, he knew he was picked he heard the name so why didn't he have to be at the first practice? Kakashi stated this was more of a get to know each other session then an actual practice that made Sasuke even more _ecstatic _at being here.

.

'_Great!' _he thought, _'Not only do I have to do this on the first day of school but I have to get friendly with a bunch of nobodies.'_ He knew they were going to compare him to his brother, a fact that didn't sit well with him.

.

Entering the gym he took note of the four people already waiting there, there was a fifth standing off in the distance but he couldn't make out who it was. The one Sasuke did recognize was the cocky blond from the locker room and he felt the anger rush back through his body.

.

The four quietly watched as Kakashi introduced him and Neji. Apparently the rest already knew each other having been on the team last year. The blond known as Deidara smirked at the newcomers.

.

"Coach I heard that there are three first years to join us this year but I am only counting two, Mr. girly girl and little Itachi." He stated ignoring the hateful looks he got from the two. "Shouldn't you bring all of them so they can meet their future team captain?" he asked.

.

Kakashi just grinned. "What makes you think I picked you Dee Dee?" Deidara shut up at that. "Now take a seat you two so you can meet your team."

.

"Why bother I don't know what Orochimaru was thinking but there is no way a bunch of first years can take the places of Pein, Itachi, and Kisame." Deidara spoke up again as the boy to his left nodded his agreement.

.

Sasuke looked at the weird kid agreeing with Deidara, for some reason he was wearing a mask but was interrupted from his thoughts when Kakashi was speaking again. "In case you forgot Pein had the tendency to foul so much he was benched for about half of every game he played."

.

"Now enough, I would all like you to meet your new team mates. We have Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Neji. There is also Nara Shikamaru but unfortunately he couldn't join us today." They murmured back some hellos.

.

"Neji and Sasuke meet your team. First we have third year loud mouth Deidara whose goal in life is to finally surpass an Uchiha ever since Itachi handed him his ass." The blond stared Kakashi down at this. "Then we have Tobi a third year as well whose goofy attitude will have you strangling him at the end of the day. He wears a mask in what I believe is a fear to show his real face." Tobi remained quiet.

.

"Now for the talented second years first we have Kotetsu the punk that loves his hair gel, a walking gay closeted jock stereotype who enjoys using tape in odd fashion styles." The kid with wild spiked hair and white tape across his nose gave Kakashi a pointed look and a whispered 'I'm not gay damn'it'. Kakashi ignored this.

.

"Then there is Izumo, Kotetsu's best friend and an open gay. In fact he is the one Kotetsu's doesn't want to admit he has a thing for. Rocking the emo hair bang this angst filled teen doesn't cut but enjoys laughing at anyone's misfortunes and pains." Izumo didn't complain just lifted his hand in a half ass wave.

.

"We also have Kabuto, who is hiding over in the corner, he will act as the team manager and Orochimaru's lap dog. He will be watching you and reporting everything you do so I suggest you be at your best when he is around." Sasuke looked in the direction of the bespectacled kid as he gave them a sweet innocent smile and a wave with his clipboard.

.

Sasuke closed his eyes to the headache he felt coming on. This was going to be one long painful year, the headache intensified when he heard Kakashi's next words. "Oh and yes Deidara you can be team captain this year." The blond jumped up and accepted a few congratulatory high fives from his fellow team members before Kakashi laughed.

.

"I was only kidding I decided that Tobi should be the team captain." Ignoring Deidara's screech of 'what' he only laughed harder before actually giving the play book to Deidara. "Gotcha again captain."

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Ayame finished serving the only couple that was currently at Ichiraku Ramen shop and she looked around once again for her colleague. Naruto wasn't there yet and she wondered if something happened. At first she put it off as him having an appointment with Iruka but he would have been done by now.

.

The owner Teuchi, and Ayame's own father, didn't seem to mind he just continued to watch as the dishes piled up that Naruto had to wash when he did eventually arrived. Teuchi had given Naruto the job when the boy once tried to eat and run on him, _forgetting_ to pay his bill, he didn't expect Teuchi to be that fast. Having caught him he notified Naruto's guardian. It was worked out that Naruto would work there as a form of payment or as Naruto thought of it, punishment.

.

Ayame grew especially fond of Naruto, he was like the kid brother she always wanted but never had. They even went to the same school even though Ayame was a third year Naruto went out of his way to see her and check up on her. This started some rumors, more vicious then normal considering her current _condition_ but Naruto brushed them off saying it didn't bother him that much.

.

"I'm here sorry I was late." Ayame looked back at Naruto as he tied his apron around his waist.

.

"How's the baby?" he asked as he turned around and put his hand on Ayame's swelling belly. Ayame was indeed pregnant and well into her second trimester. Tsunade was a caring Principle allowing Ayame to stay and even after the baby was born to come back and finish up her education.

.

Ayame knew most of the rumors at school made it sound as if Naruto was the father but that wasn't true, she didn't know him at the time it happened. She couldn't say who it was though and that just seemed to intensify the students feelings that Naruto had to be the dad. Naruto was no help though he never denied it just ignored the rumors. He would tell Ayame that it was none of their business so he had nothing to say, she knew he was only doing it to keep their focus on him more then on her.

.

Naruto kept his head down as he kept his hand on her belly and Ayame sighed in content. "He's doing well, a bit more energetic today but other then that we are both feeling fine."

.

Looking down she finally noticed the slight black eye and busted lip Naruto was sporting. He was fighting again, but before she could say anything Naruto had noticed the look and backed away towards the kitchen. "It was nothing Ayame." He mumbled.

.

It was nothing other then Kiba's jealousy over losing and him and Shino hunting down Naruto after the game and jumping him. Naruto wasn't the only one that came out battered, something he was very proud of.

.

There was something though that greatly confused Naruto, from his fight he learned that Shino was a hell lot stronger then Kiba but he took the orders rather then giving them. It was something he would have to investigate later it might help keeping the two away from him.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Sasuke pushed the gate open outside of his family's multi-million dollar estate but instead of being empty there was a Mercedes parked right outside. From its black paint job Sasuke recognized it as his brother's. It was a gift Itachi got for getting into the University and winning the scholarship.

.

He didn't know why his brother would be home, Itachi usually stayed away as much as possible, but Sasuke entered anyway. Standing in the entry was his brother's friend Kisame wearing an apron and do rag tied around his head his oddly blue colored hair still sticking out from the back. He bowed low and in a girly tone welcomed Sasuke home before breaking out in a hysterical fit, even going so far as to call him Sasuke-kun. Itachi was leaning on the wall behind his friend with an un-amused expression on his face.

.

Itachi looked at his little brother with his cold menacing eyes as Kisame got up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Sasuke learned earlier on that Kisame often made lunch for Itachi. Alone in the entry Sasuke just continued to take of his shoes and ignore Itachi but before long the older Uchiha broke the silence.

.

"Your late, does that mean they found my replacement on the team." He said casually as Sasuke continued to ignore him. "It's a shame; they are going to be so disappointed when they realize just how pathetic you really are little brother." Itachi continued as he pushed off the wall and followed after Kisame.

.

Sasuke kept his head down, grabbing his bag he went towards his room shutting and locking the door behind him. He needed some time alone to loathe his older brother. Itachi was the freak not him, he never even smiled anymore.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Naruto opened the door to the apartment he was now living at but before he was even through the door he was tackled backwards by four feet and three inches of annoyance. "Naruto your back." yelled the excited boy.

.

His name was Konohamaru and he was the nine year old foster brother of Naruto. They lived with Konohamaru's grandfather Sarutobi. Sarutobi was now currently the head of the counsel in charge of the foster program, having lost one of his two sons to a terrible car crash he took in his then orphaned grandson. He had to fight for the custody and saw how horrible some of the kids in the foster program were treated.

.

Shortly after Sarutobi joined the counsel it only took a few years before he became in charge and worked his hardest to turn it all around. Naruto's case was one he worked on after rescuing him from a particular bad home and taking him into his own house. Naruto had lost his mother when she gave birth to him; his father took full responsibility afterwards.

.

Sarutobi knew Naruto's father personally, a fact he kept quiet about. He knew the sad truth about his death when Naruto was still young something Naruto didn't. Naruto was then put into the foster care cycle and was passed on to quite a few houses before ending up with a friendly volunteer named Mizuki.

.

Mizuki worked as a substitute teacher and at first Naruto appeared to be happy with him. No one knew when the abuse started, Naruto would never say, but it quickly escalated to a dangerous state. Mizuki was one of the few that knew about Naruto's dad and the truth surrounding his death and came to resent the man and took it out on his young son.

.

By the time Naruto was only eleven years old a teacher reported the possible abuse when Naruto was absent from school for the fifth time that week, she feared something bad had happened. When the authorities arrived they found Naruto locked in his room delirious from a fever. Mizuki had accidentally stabbed Naruto in anger and not wanting to get found out attempted to treat Naruto on his own. It didn't work when the wound became infected.

.

It was after treatment for his wounds that Sarutobi meet with Naruto. He had to take record of the events that happened in that home and listen as Naruto would tell him stories of nights filled with violence and even being starved as a form of punishment. There were even nights where he was forced to sleep in the streets because Mizuki wouldn't allow him in the house. He was relived to hear that nothing had been sexual but that's when he decided to take the kid in

.

He was trying to rehabilitate Naruto and help him out with his bad habits he obtained from years of abuse. It took a long time for Naruto to open up but eventually he came to love the old man and even Konohamaru, regardless of how annoying he could be.

.

Naruto pushed Konohamaru off of him and dragged the boy inside with him. "So what did the old geezer make for supper, I am starving." Naruto asked giving the kid a noogie.

.

"Oh am I expected to believe you didn't fill up on ramen before you got here?" Sarutobi asked as he entered the room with his pipe in his mouth and night robe on.

.

"You were fighting again weren't you?" Sarutobi stated this more then asked. The bruises on Naruto's face were the tall tale signs that he was correct. "Let me guess, they even started it huh?"

.

"Yes as a matter of fact they did." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "I can't just stand there and let them beat on me so I fought back and I am proud to say that I came out pretty well considering they outnumbered me."

.

Old man Sarutobi just shock his head. "Iruka called too, you missed your appointment so I expect to not get the same call tomorrow. Konohamaru it's your bedtime, go get cleaned up. Naruto I left some food out if you're hungry, clean up after yourself when you are done. Goodnight."

.

Naruto watched him leave slightly relieved he got off so easy but that just could mean he would get worse in the morning. Konohamaru grinned at him before running off in the direction of the bathroom and slamming the door. Feeling content at being home finally Naruto decided to eat before bed, he had only had two bowls of ramen at work tonight so he was still very much hungry.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Preview of the next chapter:

.

_Shikamaru knew what he had to do it had been over two weeks since school started and him and Chouji still hadn't talked. Not since the graduation at least, he needed to find his friend and finally apologize for hurting his feelings. After all he was really beginning to miss his friend._


	5. Chapter 4: Odd dreams and Odder Emotions

Title: Naruto Got Game!

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto but Gamakichi is based on the school of an Original RPG on live journal created and owned by my sister and me.

Notes: Shikamaru tries to make amends with Chouji while Naruto starts having confusing dreams.

Mentions of child abuse in this chapter but it isn't anything to bad.

I would like more comments please so I know this is going in the right direction so remember R&R!

Chapter 4: Odd dreams and Odder Emotions

.

Shikamaru knew what he had to do, it had been over two weeks since school started and he and Chouji still hadn't talked. Not since the graduation at least, he needed to find his friend and finally apologize for hurting his feelings. After all he was really beginning to miss his Chouji.

.

He also would appreciate having someone normal to talk too. After meeting Temari the girl seemed to stalk him, he would run into her constantly in the halls and during club meets she wouldn't allow him to play anyone but here. So far the score was 18 to 15 Shikamaru the one in the lead.

.

He also noticed her flirting a lot too, crossing her legs when they played so her skirt would ride up her thighs, unbuttoning the top of her shirt so her cleavage hung out more then it needed. There was also all the unnecessary touching. He needed someone to complain too, he even decided to go to one or two basketball practices a week to hide from her. Even if that meant dealing with some non to friendly team mates, mainly Deidara and his buddy Tobi, and their obsession of trying to keep the first years benched.

.

Today would be a good day to go; his basketball uniform arrived the night before, the horrible white and lavender colored jersey. His father was ecstatic about his son following in his footsteps and had been bugging him all day about basketball. Fed up with it all he found himself on his way to Chouji's house.

.

Stepping into the Korean barbeque restaurant, Yakiniku Q, Shikamaru found Chouzu behind the counter. Chouzu spotted Shika and told him that his son was up stairs in the apartment they lived in that rested a floor above their restaurant. Shikamaru just nodded at the portly man and opened the door to the side revealing the stairs that lead up.

.

Stepping off the landing he was now in the make shift sitting room but Chouji wasn't there, the room was opened up so half was the kitchen; Chouji wasn't standing in it making himself a snack either. He had to be in his room so Shikamaru headed back into the small hallway where the two bedrooms were located.

.

Just outside Chouji's door he was stopped by the sound of a girls laugh. It wasn't the TV either, since he could here some violent shooting game playing in the background, no it was an actual live female in his shy awkward friend's room!

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

_A ten year old Naruto walked down the cold street regretting he had left without his coat, as torn and ratty it was it did provide him with at least a little shelter. He shivered in his short sleeve tee shirt rubbing his arms to keep some warmth. His face stung and body ached but not so much from the cold but from the bruises of his most recent beating._

.

_He rubbed the tear stains that streaked his face, angry at himself for allowing that emotion to show. He swore years ago not to let Mizuki get to him like this anymore but the emotions taking over slowly took a turn into raw anger and then hatred. He hated Mizuki for getting the better of him and everyone else in this world that got to live a happier life then him._

.

_Naruto didn't even know what he did wrong when he first started living with that man, when he was only five years old, he was treated with love and kindness for a year and a half he was content with his foster father and was beginning to think of him as his real dad. Then it suddenly changed thankfully by that time he was in school a huge relief to him, soon though he learned the cruelty that kids tended to have and his pain became anger and hatred which turned into violence._

.

_Violence, which became Naruto's biggest relief and it, scared him. He was slowly becoming Mizuki. When Naruto was only seven he discovered something more powerful a way to make the world see him and acknowledge how strong he truly was, basketball. A kid in his class called Haku introduced him to it and got him to join his community junior team. Haku was a kid that got bullied in school more then Naruto and the two became friends, even if it resulted in Naruto getting bullied even more._

.

_Now three years later Mizuki wanted to take that from him too, refusing to let him play this year and tearing up his parental form. Naruto walked around the chain fence to the court in the run down park near him. Someone was already there playing and from the short hair it wasn't Haku. Smiling Naruto knew he had found his next victim for his anger._

.

"_Hey, bastard!" Naruto called out to the boy and was surprised by the look of pure hatred on his face as well but Naruto continued. "This is my court get off."_

.

_The dark haired boy didn't flinch. "I don't see any names on it retard so its free game." The boy spun the ball on his finger in a show off matter. "I'll play ya for it and if I win I don't want to see your face around it ever again. If you win I will stay away." Naruto accepted the challenge only to be defeated quickly._

.

_Naruto winced as his body hit the cold cement and looked up at the sneering boy. "Game over retard, I win now get lost loser." Naruto stood up shakily and ran as fast and as far as he could get. The kid had humiliated him beyond belief; he took the one thing Naruto thought he was good at and tore it apart. Then the anger was back stronger then before and so was the desire to hurt._

.

_The next day at school Naruto took his usual beating from the school bully outside the gate for not having any money to give him, the kid was huge and Naruto learned early on to just take it. He kept thinking of that bastard with the short dark hair and cold menacing onyx eyes. His sneer had haunted his mind all night and the desire to hurt was back. Entering the school he tried to ignore the hurtful words directed at him and saw Haku and the look of pity the boy was giving him._

.

_Naruto snapped if it wasn't for Haku's sorry ass he wouldn't be picked on as much and now the boy pitied 'HIM'. Naruto stormed toward the petite boy with long hair and grabbed his arm. He remembered the terrified look on Haku's face as his fist raised and the look of betrayal flashed in Haku's eyes before a knowing pain spread across Naruto's knuckles._

.

_His mind blacked out for the a bit and when it came back Naruto recognized the bloody unconscious form of Haku lying at his feet and the screams along with a few cheers from the students that were watching. He looked up into Mizuki's eyes that showed disgust but no surprise from Naruto's actions, Naruto didn't even realize he was substituting at his school today. Mizuki wasn't much happier when he had to leave and take Naruto home. _

.

_He received his letter of expulsion the next day, but what hit Naruto really hard was the fact that he beat his only friend he ever had senseless for no reason. He became the bully he feared and was sure if he did go back to that school the rest of the student body would welcome him with open arms for turning his back on the freak._

.

Naruto woke up with a start he hadn't had that dream in a long time. Most of his nightmares consisted of the things Mizuki did to him not the bastard that handed him his ass out on the court. The basket ball game he played with Kiba must of triggered memories of that smug jerk. If he ever met the kid again it would look like Haku got off easy compared to what he wanted to do with him.

.

Over the years Naruto learned to blame that kid for his actions and making him lose his only friend, after the fight Naruto had lost all contact to his former friend. He also lost his love of the game after beating up Haku, he played only with Konohamaru where he perfected his Rasengan move but deep down he just wasn't into it. Most of the time he let the brat win just to keep him quiet.

.

Hearing his soft snores Naruto looked at the bed on the other end of the room where a pile of blankets shifted slightly. Konohamaru was still fast asleep and from the slight smell of eggs the old mad must have been up making breakfast already. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now Naruto got up deciding he could help.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Shikamaru heard the soft giggle and then was surprised when it was followed by a soft moan from Chouji's behalf. His heart was racing at this and before he could stop himself he pushed the door open. He was surprised to see Chouji on the floor in front of his TV with his controller on the floor waiting for his character to respawn while a blonde girl was standing up and doing what looked like a victory dance.

.

"Once again victory for Ino Yamanaka," Ino stopped and stared into the face of a stranger at the door in confusion, before she spoke though Chouji noticed where her eyes were directed and looked in Shika's direction and seeing the shock on his face as well.

.

Chouji jumped up instantly feeling the intense urge to explain himself. "Hi Shikamaru I wasn't expecting you today." He regretted starting it that way when Shikamaru regarded Ino some more and then his eyes were back on Chouji, thankfully Ino took reign of the conversation.

.

"Shikamaru, as the one Chouji knows from Konoha Academy!" Ino asked excitedly. "I am Ino Yamanaka, Chouji's friend from school." Chouji thought 'more like someone he had a hard time getting rid of' then an actual friend.

.

"It's nice to meet you, I guess, I was wondering if I could speak to Chouji in private for a bit." Ino looked put out for a second before nodding and heading off for the kitchen, once alone Shika shut the door, still aware of a subtle feeling of jealousy lingering in him.

.

Chouji stood up and walked over to Shikamaru, it had been quite sometime that the two talked and Chouji hated it. He and Shika always stuck it out before and they should be able too now. Standing less then a few feet from Shikamaru, Chouji had the sudden urge to hug his friend. So he did and a grin spread across his face when Shika half hugged him back. They both knew that they had forgiven each other and were already forgetting what it was they were fighting about to begin with.

.

Pulling away Chouji took a seat on his bed and looked up at Shika. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked remembering what his friend said he came over for. He watched as Shikamaru winced and fell face forward onto Chouji's bed where he didn't move.

.

A groan told Chouji that Shikamaru would rather not remember it but he shifted onto his back and closed his eyes in irritation.

.

"I am such an idiot! I should have never listened to my parents for the first time in my life. Konoha Academy is hell, you have to work so hard and that falls against all of my morels. To make things worse I was forced to join clubs, not just one but two."

.

"One is a freaking sports club the other would be fine if the queen bitch weren't there. You know how I feel about high strung women to begin with, its just so. . . URG!" Shikamaru rolled over to huff on his side a bit after his rant.

.

Chouji felt for him he really did, both him and Shikamaru always preferred the go home after school club above all the others. Especially if they required any form of actual work. "I should have just gone to Kyuubi with you, I'm sorry Cho."

.

Chouji looked down at his bedspread realizing he never actually told his friend where he was going. Now would be the best time too, maybe stop Shika a little from blaming himself so much.

.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I failed the entrance exam pretty pathetically too." Chouji grinned at his friends face when Shika shot up to stare at him.

.

"Then if you're not in Kyuubi, where the hell are you going?" Chouji frowned slightly. He realized not to long ago that it was embarrassing to admit you attended Gamakichi; there was a chance that Shika didn't know it.

.

"I got into Gamakichi High instead; in fact I got in the top twenty high scores." Shikamaru looked like he was trying to process the new information a bit before his face twisted in shock.

.

"Gamakichi! What were you thinking? Are you aware of the rumors that surround that school and just how horrid its reputation is?" Chouji glanced down as he mouthed. "I do now!"

.

"So what sport did you have to join?" Chouji continued trying to take the conversation off of him and his choices. Chouji laughed softly as the look of extreme disgust crossed of Shika's face again.

.

"The worst, basketball the same my dad played and was exceptionally good at earning him the nickname, 'the man of the shadows'." At Chouji's questioning look Shika just shrugged. "I dunno I think it has to do with his sneak attacks allowing him to steal the ball, I don't fully pay attention to his stories when he brags."

.

"You know I would like to go see one of your practices or maybe even a game when the season starts." Chouji suggested and Shika opened his mouth for what Chouji could see was an up and coming denial.

.

At this point in their conversation though Ino reentered the room with a smile on her face, interrupting Shika, and she began to speak in an annoyed tone. "Just how long are you boys going to keep me?" She started.

.

"I have better things to do then wait while you guys make out or something." Chouji blushed at this and Shikamaru shifted nervously.

.

Ino was actually outside the door eavesdropping for quite some time but at the mention of basketball she knew she had to take advantage of this and didn't want to risk this Shika kid saying no.

.

Sasuke was always on the team and now she had an excuse to get in by having Chouji take her to see 'his' friend. If Shikamaru really didn't want them to be there she could always mention how he didn't deny it when it was brought up.

.

"Now let me see how many times I can kill both of you in this game." Ino laughed as they went back to her controller and Chouji went to find a third one for Shikamaru.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Orochimaru approached the horrid building that had the nerve to call itself a school. He was tempted to cover his nose with his sleeve as he took in the graffiti covered walls and windows covered in what appeared to be a years worth of grime. Did the students even have clean up duties here or not?

.

Entering the building Orochimaru tried to make sure he didn't accidentally touch any of the walls and ruin his white shirt. The stench of filthy poor kids hit him hard and he tried not to retch. Konoha didn't have to worry about such vile things ever getting in their school because of the outrageous prices of his school, just the uniform alone was enough to bankrupt families, not to mention the high fee to even take the entrance exam.

.

Orochimaru had to get this over with fast before class ended and the disgusting creatures would be all around him. Orochimaru noticed a woman that appeared to be some sort of a facility member. From the white jacket she was wearing over her outfit he guessed the school nurse.

.

He stepped to the side blocking her path and was slightly surprised by the familiar face he was looking down on. It was little Shizune he could recognize her face from anywhere the dark haunted eyes and short dark hair barely touching her shoulders. She was a lot more grown up then Orochimaru could last remember as he took in her appearance from the strapped black heels donning her petite feet, to the long skirt that went a little lower then her knees, and dark plum button up blouse under her nurses jacket.

.

He knew for sure she was the nurse knowing her medical knowledge and the clipboard in her hands with student's names and symptoms written on it. From the look on her face she recognized him as well.

.

"It's nice to see Tsunade was kind enough to provide a job for her dead fiancé's niece, even if it requires giving aspirin to kids faking sick to get out of a math test." He said in a cold snide voice as Shizune's face turned to extreme dislike. "Such a waste of your talents Shizune."

.

"What brings you here Orochimaru? Looking for poor kids to make a meal out of, you snake of a man." Were Shizune's snide comment back, Orochimaru gave her the creeps and even though she barely knew him she was smart enough to know he brought trouble.

.

"I would never eat a poor kid they probably taste as bad as they smell. I am here to see Tsunade actually so why don't you take me to her office." He ordered more then asked as he grabbed Shizune's arm forcing her to take him.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

The weekend was over and Tsunade was just settling down to get some work done. She had just pushed Jiraiya out of her office after his usual bitching and there was already a line of students outside of her office waiting to be disciplined for some reason or another. She was just about to call the first one in, not surprisingly it was Kiba Inuzuka again, when the door burst open and in strode none other then Orochimaru with an angry Shizune by his side.

.

"I am sorry Tsunade I tried to stop him but he insists on seeing you." Shizune stated shutting the door behind them. Orochimaru didn't speak just made his way to her desk and took a seat. From the determined look on Shizune's face Tsunade knew she was going to stay as well as long as that man was here.

.

"It's alright Shizune, I was already expecting something out of the ordinary today. I will deal with him." Orochimaru just nodded a greeting to Tsunade as she looked at him.

.

"So what seems to be the special occasion for me to get such a rare visit from you?" she asked her old friend. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and she used to all be pretty good friends years ago but that was short lived as Orochimaru developed some pretty nasty habits pushing the friends to separate.

.

"I am here strictly to talk business. You see that old bastard Sarutobi is pushing the school board to use the foster program donations for the help of special needs children. As a result the board has decided to take thirty percent of the donations to my school away and provide it to yours. I won't stand for that so I have come to get that money back."

.

Tsunade sat up straight and wore a serious face. "You should have it taken away for only allowing five fosters in your school each year, that shouldn't qualify you to even touch those funds. You're lucky they haven't cut all of it yet. What were you using it for anyway? You're sports team? That's not the original purpose of those funds to begin with Orochimaru." Tsunade argued.

.

"I figured we would disagree about this that's why I went to the council first to lay out my plans for the future. They all mostly agreed asides form Sarutobi that is. The government's foster program gets a lot of outside money to assure those brats a good future, but as they all mostly attend this hell of a school making their dreamed bright future short lived."

.

"I suggested that I take over Gamakichi and make it a mandatory foster only military school and discipline the little bastards. I will run it as a second branch to the Konoha Academy and force those kids into having, and using higher morels, than they receive here to begin with. We won't allow all this second chance nonsense you like to throw around and the council thinks it would be for the best." Orochimaru continued as his face took on a nasty sneer.

.

"The thing is I can't get the school without your consent first. Don't worry though if you hand it over I will make sure you can keep your job as maybe an assistant officer in the school. I can't say the same for Jiraiya though." Tsunade knew Orochimaru didn't have a heart so he couldn't possibly care for those kids as much as he said he did. He was after the money, all of it. The government would see him as the sole beneficiary to the foster program and invest it all to him.

.

She was also certain the kids would see little of it if Orochimaru did get it. "Forget it Orochimaru I plan on keeping my school for many more years." She politely declined and Orochimaru laughed.

.

"I figured you would say something to that extent and that's why I am willing to place a high stakes bet." Orochimaru continued as he noticed Tsunade look a bit nervous even though her interest peeked as he played on her bad habit. Addictions were such a terrible thing to take advantage off.

.

"Go ahead," she calmly said ignoring the angry protest of Shizune at giving in so easily. "What could you possibly want to wager?" Orochimaru leaned forward some.

.

"Let's bet on something both of us know well, how about on our boys basketball teams unless you're intimidated by my boy's impressive record. If it helps any we have three first years for starters this year and they are nothing like the boys they are replacing." Orochimaru jested.

.

Tsunade knew it would be unfair considering his teams reputation but that so called reputation wouldn't exist if it wasn't for her. Back when she was in high school she played on Konoha's team, during that time there was no separate girl's team but it was unspoken that girls couldn't play with the boys.

.

Tsunade was different from most girls though she preferred the sport over being some cheerleader. She played all through middle school and quickly joined during her high school years. She met Jiraiya and Orochimaru on the team and the three were the unstoppable '_Sannin'_,a nickname they picked up on the way. There was much controversy about a girl on the team but the rules didn't state she couldn't play so they let her.

.

It was during her third year a vengeful coach named Donzou, that was still upset of them winning the championship the year before, brought up the issue of gender to get at least one of the sannin off of the team. It worked but the current head of Konoha Academy, Madara Uchiha, a former founder, fought to let Tsunade play the remainder of the season and it was agreed. They brought the championship home again.

.

In college Tsunade had to play on an all-girls team but she brought them victory her entire time being there. Now she coached the girls team at Gamakichi which had made the play offs every year, much further then what the boys managed but Tsunade was confident they could do this.

.

"Alright what are the stakes?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru drew up a contract. "If my boys win Lady Tsunade then you sign over the school that is all I am asking." He slide the paper over to her and Tsunade grabbed a pen.

.

"If I win then I want you to donate fifty percent of your foster program funds to my school, rather than just the thirty." Tsunade signed the contract. Orochimaru smiled as he pulled the contract away. "Fair enough," he said as he stood up. "I wish you all the luck you will need it knowing your kids." With a bow Orochimaru headed back out. Tsunade turned her attention to Shizune silencing any argument she might try and start.

.

"Go get me Gai, his class hasn't started yet so he might be in the lounge. Tell him it's urgent." Shizune nodded and ran out the door. Tsunade's thoughts fell back on her old coach, ironically enough it was Sarutobi, the same man in charge of the foster program. The three sannin were all active members of the program, Orochimaru not so much, and were all up in the running for Saru's spot when he retired. Tsunade knew Orochimaru wanted it. He wanted the power it came with but from the looks of things he wasn't on the top of Saru's list. This all could be his way on getting more power than her and Jiraiya so regardless he would get that position.

.

The door opened and in entered Gai drawing her mind away from those thoughts. She watched as Gai gave a big dramatic bow to her. "You called my Lady?" he asked.

.

"Yes, assemble your basketball team immediately we have a championship to win. If you bring home the cup I will reinstate the Karate club you want so badly," Tsunade bribed as Gai's eyes lit up. "Tell Jiraiya that he is to be your assistant coach, oh and make sure that Uzumaki brat personally gets a special invite to the tryouts."

.

Gai flashed his brilliant smile, his mind on Naruto's display of fine skills a few days before. "I was already planning on it. I will get him on our team or my name isn't Maito Gai!" He gave his usual pose before running out the door. Probably to interrupt every class with his good news, starting with Jiraiya's first.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Temari slammed the door shut in the boy's face that had the misfortune to be standing in their fore way when she answered it. How dare he? Her brother had some nerve to have his clients come to their front door for their so called medicine. She was working hard perfecting her clarinet skills when the buzzer rang, she was more than annoyed to open it and see a lowlife junkie there asking for Kankuro.

.

Temari had every right to be angry their well-furnished home had been burglarized before and she was quite sure it was because of Kankuro's poor choice in company, her little brother Gaara didn't socialize…ever! So Temari was pretty sure it wasn't his doing.

.

Their father was Minister for Foreign Affairs so the three lived pretty nicely, big house filled with nice stuff, they got anything and everything they wanted. Well everyone but Gaara, for some reason their father detested his youngest son, her theory on it was that Gaara wasn't actually his but a result of his wives unfaithfulness.

.

Something happened between her dad and Gaara though and she could never figure out what but it emotional damaged her younger brother pretty badly. Their dad didn't stay home very much, he even had an apartment in town so during the weeks he wouldn't have to commute, and mainly it was so he wouldn't have to deal with his children.

.

Not to say he wasn't there when they needed him, well his money was. He would buy his kids out of any trouble they were in; it's the reason why Kankuro and Gaara weren't in a detention center by now. He didn't buy their way out from attending Gamakichi when the other schools refused them, Temari was happy though she wouldn't have to deal with them in her school hours as well.

.

Reaching her destination Temari kicked her younger brother's door open and grimaced as she watched him choke on inhaled marijuana smoke from her startling him. "What the hell Temari! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he said between coughs as he put out his homemade cigarette.

.

Temari crossed the room quickly and started beating her brother with the oriental fan that used to be decoration for the hallway wall. Kankuro tried weakly to fend off the blows but was still too dizzy to do much.

.

"What the hell were you thinking? Having such trash come to our front door, dad would kill you if he had been home!" she screamed.

.

Kankuro jumped up with panicked eyes. "Dad is never home and where is he? My friend, is he still here?" Temari scuffed.

.

"Of course not I kicked that loser to the curb." She proudly boosted as Kankuro realized how much he despised his sister. "What do you mean? Why did you do that? He was only here to get the money I owed his buddy. If I don't get that money to them it's my ass on the line Temari!"

.

Temari just pushed past her brother and went back into the hall. She swiveled around to face Kankuro again with a look of disregard on her face. "Tough luck you got yourself into this mess it isn't my problem? If you run you might be able to catch him." She laughed as Kankuro started throwing a fit kicking stuff and screaming as he hurriedly got ready.

.

"You two are making too much noise." The odd creepy voice of her little brother Gaara said right behind her shoulder. She jumped before facing him and noticed he wasn't even looking at them as he walked away eyes never leaving his PSP in his hands. "I would appreciate it if you would be quieter, before I have to make you." He added as he continued on his way back to his own room.

.

Kankuro also pushed past his sister as he made a mad run for it to catch up to his 'friend'. Temari just followed him out of his room to make for her own. If he was gone she would be able to think easier and she needed to make her game plan. She had decided a long time ago that genius Shika was going to be hers and she was ready to take it to the next level.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Preview of the next chapter:

.

_Shino pulled Kiba into his house and slammed the door behind them, the two were breathing heavily at what they had just witnessed. Kiba was the first to break the silence. "Shit man, do you think he is still alive?" he asked as panic gripped him. "Should we I dunno call someone or something, maybe his brother?" Shino shrugged he didn't know Gaara well enough to let him know they just possibly witnessed the death of his older brother._


End file.
